Terri's Secret
by Searching4sanity
Summary: What if Kensi had a friend who had three adopted kids, and one of those kids was a genius, one was kidnapped, and one was a kick butt, loud mouth kid who loves tacos? Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or any of it's characters. Rated T. Reveiws are wanted!
1. Chapter 1 Lillian

" G, you failed Driver'sEd, what makes you think you are a good driver?" Sam demanded as they walked into head quarters. His partner shrugged,

" I was distracted by a case! Had there not been a case I'm sure I would've passed! Besides the guy probably failed me on purpose." Sam rolled his eyes,

" I wonder why." They entered the bull pen just as Eric whistled, making G think twice about his decision to not shoot Eric every time he did that.

" Remind again, why do we need Eric?" Kensi asked as they ran up the stairs.

" 'Cause you would overload the hard drive with useless junk, I wouldn't even be bothered to use it, Nate's not here, Hetty wouldn't know the first thing about using a computer, and G would blow it up or crash the computer all together." Sam explained,

" First you insult my driving, now you insult my computer skills? What did I do?" Callen demanded.

" So, so many things."

" This is Seaman Mark Harid." Eric announced pulling up an ID with a man about thirty years old with green eyes and brown hair. " His body was found earlier today just outside of LA, three gun shots. Two to the chest, one to the head."

" Why us?" G asked, after seeing the photos of the man with blood covering his face and torso. Hetty answered for Eric, appearing from the doorway as silently as a fox.

" Because Mr. Callen, Seaman Harid was under suspicions of starting a war between two smaller gangs, but armed none the less." Hetty indicated with her hand for Eric to continue.

" The two gangs are mainly in the suburbs of LA, the middle class homes, where they can recruit kids with money and no place to go. Plus, they specialize in kidnappings. During the year, they have a competition to see who can make the most money ransoming kids, young teenage girls mostly. Right now, they're taking kids from the areas of Lontan, Mecripe, and Jagrid. Tiny towns near Camp Pendleton, relatives of Marines mainly. Jagrid is where Harid lived, with his girlfriend and-" The phone rang on Eric's desk. Everyone stared at it like no one had ever seen a phone before.

" Mr. Beal!" Hetty barked after almost a minute of stunned silence, Eric was shocked out of his trance and hit something on the pad in his hands,

" Hello!" He called, hoping the speakerphone would work. If they were surprised when the phone rang, then the team went into shock when the voice came out.

" Hello? Is this the right number? I'm looking for a Kensi Blye, I need to talk to her right now. Is she there? Hello?" It was a girl's voice, very young and almost unsure. Callen and Sam stared at the brown haired women beside them, she had her mouth slightly opened.

" Karra?" G and Sam nearly passed out when Kensi called back, Hetty remained stone still, and Eric may or may not have actually passed out, it was hard to tell since he always slumped in his seat.

" Kensi, uhhh... hi." Karra replied uneasily, suddenly another voice came into play.

" Kensi? Oh God, don't tell me. You called her. What part of ' Don't call Kensi she will beat us to a pulp with a baseball bat the second she finds out how much crap we stepped in' didn't pass through your genius head?" this voice was also female and young, but more confident and definitely angry.

" We didn't step in anything, you did." Karra hissed back to the other girl.

" I say we, you say you. It doesn't make a difference, either way their will be beating with baseball bats."

" Both of you be quiet and tell me what happened preferably before Terri is right for the first in her life." threatened Kensi, G was now wondering if Kensi had kids and forgot to mention them to him. Or to anybody. he glanced at Hetty who glared at him.

" Karra got bit by a spider, and is running around New York kicking Gremlin ass, but her spidey senses disappeared before she could fall in love with some hot journalist, and is having a mental breakdown while I eat a taco." Random... thought G. Eric snickered, but soon cringed at the four glares shot at him by people who were all armed. There was a sound of flesh meeting flesh and a cry from Terri.

" She hit me!" came the indignant cry.

" Good, Karra put Jess on the phone." Kensi ordered. There was silence, dead, unearthly silence. G got worried. This had been half amusing, probably Kensi's kid about to get their ass whipped by a very angry agent, now there seemed to be something more.

" Karra." Kensi's voice was confident but they could all hear the worry that was growing.

" Uhhh... that would be called the issue in this situation. Besides the lack of tacos in the room." Terri announced quietly. Kensi turned very, very pale.

" Where is she Terri?" she prompted immediately. Terri muttered something very quietly, so that no one could hear it. Kensi yelled her named again.

" Not her, them. They took her Kensi, Mark and Jess tried to stop it, but they couldn't, they got her." Now the jokes were gone. G felt the air go cold, Kensi seemed to die a little.

" Lillian." she breathed.


	2. Chapter 2 Fire And Callen Don't Mix Well

" Lillian." she breathed. G could feel her fear and panic in that one word.

" Did you say Mark, as in Mark Harid?" Eric asked with about as much tact as a kindergartener.

" Who the hell are you? Kensi, what's going on? I thought this was your- Oh my God Karra!" Terri practically yelled, everyone looked up, tension echoing in the dark room.

" What? What's going on?" Kensi demanded, G straightened up.

" Karra hacked some federal agency who spelled CSI wrong!" You could hear a tussle going on at the other end, Terri cursed, and somebody yelled ow.

" Terri get off Karra, Karra hitting her on the shoulder isn't gonna do much." Kensi ordered suddenly, they all stared at her in shock, " Don't ask." she shook her head in response to their looks.

" Karra did you really hack NCIS?" Eric asked, his fingers flying across the keyboard, probably in an attempt to find out what Karra did.

" Yes." Both Terri and Kensi answered at the same time.

" You make it sound like a bad thing." Karra commented.

" It's a federal agency smart one! It's illegal!" Terri chastised, G was getting sick of this arguing, there was two missing people and a dead Navy Officer.

" And you've never done anything illegal?" Karra demanded of her sister.

" Well that's a totally different subject, one we seriously do not need to discuss. Who's there? I thought this was your cell." Terri replied easily,

" No you have my cell number." Kensi argued,

" We do, but you weren't picking up and I thought they had grabbed you too." Karra explained.

" People are that stupid?" Terri asked absentmindedly.

" When did Lillian get kidnapped?" G intervened abruptly, Kensi turned around to glare but decided against it.

" Uhhh... earlier?" Terri suggested.

" Four hours, eighteen minutes, and twelve seconds." Karra informed them hurriedly,

" Where were you?" Kensi prodded, no response. " Hey, anything you hold back will mean the difference for Lillian!" she barked, G thought this was overkill, but then again Lillian was kidnapped, whoever she was, and one kid Terri seemed like the kind who needed a firm hand.

" Right, we'll bear that in mind, but first we need to go do something." Terri announced abruptly making G think something had changed, plus even thought she was joking her worry was prominent in her voice " Karra, let's go. Bye Kensi and whoever else is there." she continued.

" Terri," Kenzi began, but suddenly there was a bang from the phone, and a scream. " Terri!" Kensi shouted, Eric immediately began tracing the call. " Terri!" Had Kensi been the wailing type, G was she would be breaking down right then, although he wasn't positive she wasn't in her own weird way.

" Called the local police, they should be heading over there right now." Eric announced, Kensi bolted for the door, with G and Sam following closely behind.

" They live maybe two minutes from here, on a really secluded area. The police won't get there, if they're listed." Kensi announced, obviously trying to avoid any questions that she knew they all had. Sam didn't seem mind that Kensi had at least two kids, but Callen thought that was something to mention, he would. Especially when one of them was capable of hacking them!

" Kenzi," Callen called as they trampled down the stairs. She didn't stop, Sam shot G a warning look.

" Not now Callen." Blye snapped, storming out the door and sliding with ease into the driver's seat, gunning the engine with fierceness that showed just how kick ass she was. Callen and Sam jogged lightly to catch up, G was pretty sure that if they slowed down then Kenzi might drive off with out them. He stole shut gun, leaving Sam in the back, who glared at him with menace that made Callen wonder which was more important, pumping Kenzi for information or his life.

Kenzi's driving became similar to G's as they sped down the streets of LA.

" Kenzi, I get that those kids are in trouble, but let's try and avoid any crashes anytime soon." Sam called as they very nearly slammed into a passing pickup as she jerked left.

Kenzi didn't answer.

Between trying not to puke and trying not to get a concussion from the window G didn't get a chance to ask Kenzi a thing.

The first thing that made his gut go haywire as they rampaged through the city and swerved onto an off beaten trail was the smell that filtered through the steel car walls. The harsh stinging stench of smoke. The second was that from Kenzi's sped up driving and Sam's look, he knew he wasn't imagining things.

They spun around a corner and Kenzi slammed the brakes, Callen's head barely missing the dashboard as he was flung forward. From Sam's muffled groan behind him, he guessed his partner wasn't so lucky.

Kenzi threw herself out of the car, G looked up at the house she was racing towards and felt all the air disappear from his lungs. What used to be a mid sized, contemporary home with a front porch was now a mid sized contemporary home with a front porch that exploded with fire, gushing from the windows like lava. The heat intensified as he stepped out of the car, the lack of firefighters, neighbors, or sirens told him that help was far away. Kenzi was sprinting towards the front door, and the main danger. G with Sam following quickly behind, chased her, hoping to stop their friend from doing anything stupid. Unfortunately stopping people from doing stupid things was not one of either man' specialties, usually Kenzi or Hetty did that. They tended to be the ones who were going to do said stupid things.

Kenzi kicked down the door easily, and disappeared behind a curtain of smoke. G charged in after her, coughing and gun out.

" Kenzi!" he shouted, furniture fueled the flames, ash coated the floor and walls.

Everything seemed to move, like a dancer's shadow. Invisible but energizing. The house seemed to be a living thing, crumpling under the fire's power. " Kenzi!" he repeated, stepping into what used to be the kitchen. Here the smoke and fire was worse, his lungs were quickly clogged and his mouth and nose burned. His vision was blurred and he ran into what felt like a counter. " Kenzi!" he roared, thinking he saw her in the corner. Tripping, he made his way toward her, only to find that what he thought was an armed federal agent was a chair consumed by the heat and flames. The fire and smoke was beginning to make G's head spin, he tripped over something and crashed into the ground. Flames immediately converged on him, the heat by itself nearly stripping the flesh off his skin.


	3. Chapter 3 Kill Shot

AU: Hi people! Thank you so much for reading this, I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update! So, if you like being review, please click the button, type your thoughts, and send it to me! Helps me to get new ideas and learn what you guys want to be changed! Thanks again!

Scout

Chapter 3 Kill Shot

Sometimes Sam wondered if G was crazy or just plain stupid. He had run into a burning building without calling the fire department and without a plan. Kenzi had run in too, but her head was all messed up, along with his thanks to her driving. Sam flipped open his cell and yelled at Eric to call the fire department, with immediately set off an alarm. He could still hear Hetty demanding to know what had happened in her worse, most vicious tone the second she felt that her agents were in danger. He had heard it several times before, and wished he never would again.

He stepped inside the house, just to see if G or Kenzi was in reaching distance, but he immediately backed out as a whoosh of flames leapt towards his face.

" G! Kenzi!" he bellowed, hoping one of them would call back. Panic and fear swept away the pain of the heat. The fire seemed to have grown in the short time they had arrived, burning fiercer and reaching out farther with each passing second. " G! Kenzi!" he roared, nothing except the breath of the fire.

He had made up his mind. G was crazy, and so was Kenzi, messed up head or not. He worked with nut jobs, with nut jobs kids. He hadn't been surprised when G had asked Kenzi about Terri and Karra, and had been just as curious about them himself, but not so stupid to go right out and ask. So maybe G was both stupid and crazy.

" Stupid and crazy. No wonder he got shot." he muttered to himself, then regreting as the pain of almost losing his best friend came up for the billionth time since he had watched those pops of blood appear on G's shirt.

He backed up, looking for another way in. Where was the fire department? Weren't they supposed to be fast?

He was three seconds away from barging in through the door when he heard a scream. Not a shout though, which told him neither of his friends was back was a difference. Screams were full of fear. Shouts/grunts were noises of pain. He had never heard G or Kenzi scream, only grunt or very rarely shout which was a louder grunt.

Anyways, a scream came from behind the house and Sam sprinted to the side of the well groomed yard, vaulting over the picket that divided the yard in half. He landed in a flower bed full of purple, red, and yellow flowers. The backyard was bigger than the front, a patio complete with a fireplace and grill. There were a series of bars, poles, and rings hanging from a huge tree, like a monster sized playhouse. But what really mattered was the fact that there was a girl clinging for her life about ten feet in the air while a fat guy in black shot at her with a 9 mil. He pulled his own gun, and aimed. Just as the scumbag let off two more shots that splattered splinters into the terrified girl's face and barely missed her left ear, Sam let loose three perfect shots. Bam, bam, bam.

The man crashed to the ground, blood pooling around him.

Suddenly another figure flew across the yard and landed in a rolling ball of limbs. Sam aimed his gun at the new guy, but quickly lowered it as he realized that they were the same kid he had just saved. Looking quickly at the tree he still saw the same kid clinging to the tree. Oh crap... he groaned silently. Identical twins. He really didn't have anything against identical twins except that they tended to get him mixed up and make him look stupid.

The kid stood up and defended herself easily against a strong blow to the cheek, and retaliated with a powerful round house kick. The man stumbled and she quite literally smashed his nose in with her right elbow, and letting him jam himself into her knee as he cringed over, blood spewing from his face. Smashing another elbow into his back, she turned away from the crumpled mass, and did a quick 360. Sam let out an involuntary grunt as he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, and nearly blacked out. He somehow managed to stay awake and rolled onto his back, kicking the son of a bitch in the face. The blow knocked the man back a few steps, giving Sam enough time to stand up. Before he could do much of anything, a rock the size of his fist came slicing through the air and landed square on the man's temple. He doubled over and landed in a heap at Sam's feet.

The NCIS agent turned around to see one of the twins standing dead still, green eyes menacing on the unconscious attacker, but quickly slid to Sam, as if waiting to see if he was a threat. Figuring that Kenzi would shoot him if he even tried subduing the kid, he holstered his gun and crouched down next to the body in front of him, feeling for a pulse, even though he knew there was one. Since no rocks were smashing into his skull, he figured she had deemed him safe, or safe enough to live anyways.

When he stood back up, he turned to see one girl trying to get the other down, who was clinging to a Mac like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. He figured that one was Karra, and the other was Terri. Now he knew who they were, but couldn't tell them apart very well. They were both wearing simple jean shorts, plain t-shirts, and sneakers. Although Terri's looked much more used than Karra's. Finally after much arguing and Karra refusing to come down, Terri grabbed her shoe and yanked. One girl fell out of the tree, the other ducked away just in time. They both had dark auburn hair that hung around their shoulders, green eyes, and soft freckles.

" Who are you?" One of them demanded, he forgot which.

" Sam, friend of Kenzi's. I work at the place that can't spell CSI." he replied easily.

" Where's Kenzi?" the other asked, more politely than the first. Sam remembered his friends and swore, turning to see the house was burning eve fiercer than before.

" Stay here." he ordered, and walked toward the burning building, praying his friends were still alive.

Terri watched the big man walk away, and laughed to herself. Right, and let Kenzi be killed.

" Think you can distract him?" she whispered to her twin, who was zipping through the keys, doing something or other as their house burned to oblivion.

" No." she replied sharply.

" Why not?"

" Because Terri, that's how the world works. Kids let the adults take care of things." she explained patiently. Terri narrowed her eyes.

" Why?"

" I dunno. That's how it is. Like how girls do cheerleading and boys play football."

" Neither you or I are on the cheerleading squad and we're both girls." Karra paused, and glared up at her twin.

" That's because we're outcasts in the social heriachy of middle school." Terri had no idea what that meant, and decided she did't care as long as she got Kenzi out.

" Distract him." she ordered, but luckily before Karra could refuse another guy appeared from the woods, giving Terri the moment she needed to bolt for the bushes that line the back door while Karra screamed in surprise. Sam spun around, too startled to recognize the missing girl.

G's head was spinning with smoke, grey, stinging storm clouds that made his brain go fuzzy. He struggled to stand up, but found that every time he moved, he went into a coughing hysteria. He hated this. He was stuck in a burning building, without any way to get out, and with Kenzi around here somewhere.

" Kenzi!" he yelled, then coughed, and kept coughing he couldn't seem to stop. " Kenzi!" How the hell was he yelling and coughing at the same time? Sam had said he was a weirdo, but he had brushed it off as payback for stealing his sandwich. It took him what felt like a minute of agonizing burning pain to realize it wasn't him yelling. " Kenzi?" the voice was right above him, he looked up to see the blurry outline of a human.

" Kenzi?" he croaked, then coughed.

" No you moron, that's who I'm looking for." He realized it was one of the girl's from the phone call.

" Go get Sam." he ordered weakly.

" That's who that dude is! Cool name, I missed it the first time he mentioned it." she commented. " Come on, before we become NCIS Agent and NCIS Agent relative toast. Come to think of it, I'm already toast." Shrugging, she grabbed his forearm, and heaved, jerking his muscles to life, and forcing him to stand up. He grabbed the closest thing, which was a burning table, and immediately released. " That was smart." said the girl sarcastically, who led him by the arm towards what he thought was the back door. Fresh, cold, and most importantly non-burning air blasted into him as he stumbled outside. He crashed onto the grass, next to a big tree, his head still blurry from lack oxygen. His hand hurt, and he could feel the blisters that were forming on his palm.

" G!" he vaguely heard Sam bellow, and run over to his partner.

" I'm fine." he mumbled. " Kenzi come out yet?" he added, but before he could anything else sirens seemed to appear right next to his ear, screeching their annoying shrieking sound into the air. He looked up, his head clearer now. There was the kid, who had somehow managed to get on a laptop. " Glad she got out." he commented before standing up. Sam looked worried.

" Huh?"

" Her. She was in there with me. She's why I'm out now." he explained, Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

" You hit your head?" he asked. G frowned.

" I swear, she was right there." Sam didn't look convinced then groaned as something clicked in his head.

" I knew this would happen." he growled, throwing a glare at the girl who was absorbed in whatever she was doing.

" What?" Callen demanded.

" Identical twins." Sam replued. G moaned. Like Sam he had nothing against identical twins, but they made his life more complicated than it already was.

" So, where's the other one?" he asked, then he figured it out. His eyes got wide, and Sam nodded moreosely. They both turned to look at the incarcerated house.

" Oh crap." G announced.

" Hetty's gonna kill us."

" Kensi's gonna kill us."

" I don't remember thinking that Callen. Remind me what you did, and then maybe it'll come back to me?" Callen and Sam spun around to see their partner, relatively unharmed except ash stains on her pants and face. G grinned at who he had thought was another friend gone.

Suddenly there was what Sam would call a scream from behind them. "Kenzi!" the laptop girl flew past the two men and hugged Kenzi tightly.

" Hey Karra." she hugged the girl back, shooting Sam and G don't ask looks immediately.

" Oh my God, I can't believe your here!" Karra squealed, grinning excitedly at Kenzi, but instead of smiling back, her eyes narrowed.

" Where is your sister?"

" If we knew that, Terri'd be saving Lillian instead of-" Karra did a 360, searching for her twin. " Where is Terri?" she demanded suddenly. Kenzi's eyes went big then shrunk. She looked at Sam and G, who could only look back sadly.

" Oh God." she muttered, the warm California air suddenly seemed to cold in that one moment of what seemed like that second where you knew your life was about to spiral out of control and shatter like glass, slicing yours skin as it falls and all you can do is throw your arms up to defend your face. And yet, some shards still slip through your weak defense and blood still leaks through your skin.

Karra looked confused, like she still didn't understand what was going on. Kenzi's eyes traveled to the burning house and you could see the light going out in her eyes as the truth dawned on her.

G himself felt something die a little as he realized what had happened, even though he had known the girl for less than five minutes and half of it had given the impression she was not a law abiding citizen, but something about her, something about the way she joked and seemed to try and make the best of everything told him she was a survivor, like him. Like they all were. Most of all, she had saved his life.

Sam thought the same thing as G, but he had actually seen the girl. She was a good fighter.

Kenzi felt like this was Dom all over again. Somebody young and willing dying when they all lived, just passing through life, one moment there the next gone. But Dom and Terri, they seemed to stick. They stayed in your locked vault, locked inside another vault inside a mosoleum of vaults that caused her pain. But unlike the rest of the locked secrets, this pain never lessened. It was always there. People who died seemed to do that, even though they are buried and tucked away in photos and memories, they are never gone. Terri most of all. To die after everything... it was wrong. Like Dom. Dying at the worst of times. They were both about to be saved, Dom in a literal sense, and Terri in a not so literal one.

Sirens grew louder, but no one moved. They knew what had happened, but they couldn't seem to figure out what to do.

Suddenly, a window moved. Just a shadow at first, it was like when they first heard Dom was still alive, there was a glow of hope in their hearts. Reason stomped it aside, but their eyes continued to torture them and more movement came from inside the window. Smoke billowed out into the ashen air as the window cracked open, glass slipping and sliding all over the roof. One foot appeared over the sill, then an arm, then a torso. And finally a head.

Terri couched violently as she escaped the fire's harsh flames and air replenished her lungs. Her spaz coughing caused her to trip, and roll into the glass, down the shingles and landing ungracefully in the grass.

" Terri!" Karra yelled, sprinting towards her sister. Kenzi chased after her, Sam and G following closely.

" Ow." was the blunt groan. " Falling off roofs hurts." she added as an after thought. Her sister grinned.

" That's because your heavier than air." she explained, then going on into extreme detail about molecules and something or other while her sister carefully stood up with a hand from Kenzi and they walked farther away from the house.

" Karra, no offense but I have no idea what your saying when you talk like you drank twelve packs of Red Bull." Before Terri's twin could comment on her twin's interruption, EMTs pooled into the yard, and demanded who was hurt.

" Nobody." Terri replied, G noted she was slyly inching her way back away from the doctor.

" You fell off a roof!" Karra argued instantly, Kenzi near dragging her back toward the ambulance. Terri blinked.

" So? That Bourne guy drove off a bridge and lived." she hissed back, still looking for a way out.

" One, his girlfriend didn't, and having him die in a car crash would never have made the movie the hit it was now." Karra reasoned. Kenzi paused from trying to grab the girl.

" Who let you two watch any Bourne movie?" she demanded.

" The great thing about Jess is that what she doesn't know will never hurt her, the unfortunate thing is that that saying has yet to work on you." was Terri's only response. Kenzi rolled her eyes.

Bang.

The gunshot came from nowhere, maybe the woods, maybe the street, G couldn't tell. But it came, and it set off all the alarms. Screams erupted as a whole shower of bullets rained down from nowhere.

" Get down!" G ordered, ripping out his gun, there was no need for the order since both Terri and Karra had dropped the second the gun was fired along with the EMTs. Kenzi and Sam pulled out their weapons as well, scanning around for the shooter. The street seemed to be clear and somehow he doubted anybody was in the house.

" Terri-" Kenzi was cut off by the twins.

" Run like hell for cover?" suggested Terri, while at the same time Karra asked,

" Avoid the bullets?" Terri looked at like she was nuts, G would've joined in had he not been more focused on keeping them from looking a little less like Swiss cheese and a little more like people.

" Go." Kenzi ordered. Terri moved the fastest, springing from her stomach to her feet in the time it took Karra to register that they were moving. Terri hauled her sister to her feet and sprinted towards the fence that outlined the entire yard.

Bang.

The roar of gunfire brought a wave of bullets from the NCIS agent's guns toward the opposite side of the yard, ripping holes through the worn fence that G could pick out the scuff marks on it as easily of they were glowing with radioactive poison.

" They don't have very good aim do they?" he heard Terri joke from across the yard, then yelp as bullets nearly sizzled into her ear.

" Terri shut up!" her sister spat, ducking as if expecting to be sliced up. How did their mother survive with the pair of them?

The shooter kept switching positions and targets making it very hard to see where the bullets were flying from. He heard shots in the front too, guess they weren't the only ones under attack.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Each shot made Terri want to curl up in a ball and hide. Every bang made her heart leap into her throat as she sprinted across the yard, toward the fence. She had tackled Karra into the dirt as holes in the wood appeared from seemingly nowhere. While Karra screamed in terror, Terri couldn't seem to breath properly. This was all her fault. All her fault. Even if Lillian came out alive, she would still be hurt. Still be without her playful innocence. It didn't matter whether or not she came out alive, she would be hurt so badly it might be better if she was dead.

She forced her feet to keep moving, forced herself to think about finding the shooter and Lillian and not about the past. To keep moving. She glanced around, watching in horror as a bullet nearly hit Kenzi's ear. She knew those agents were happy to give their lives up to protect the innocent, but since she wasn't, she figured having them die here would also be her fault.

Terri abandoned Karra behind the grill where they had taken refuge. Her twin let out a stream of disapproval, all of which Terri promptly ignored. She fell flat in her face when her ankle was grabbed. Cursing, she turned to glare at her twin.

" What's wrong with you?" she hissed furious. Karra bit her lip and took a moment before replying.

" Kenzi told us to take cover. Running out there is not taking cover." Terri shook her head,

" She also said to avoid bullets, I'm worried she won't be all that good on that subject." Terri spat back, crouching. Karra looked terrified at the idea, and Terri immediately felt bad. Scaring Karra wasn't going to help anybody.

" And you think you are?" Karra recovered nastily.

" If I move fast enough." Terri replied, mentally doing the math.

" Jess wants you to learn how to be normal. Attempting to save federal agents who are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves since they do it on a daily basis isn't being normal." Karra replied, a last ditch attempt at stopping her sister.

" Jess also wants me to pass seventh grade math, but that ain't happening either." Terri joked coldly, and dashed away. Karra wondered if Terri even wanted to be an average kid at this point.

Terri stayed low to the ground as she sprinted, the shooter seemed to be aiming at heads, so she figured staying at a non head level was a good idea. The grass was now worn and messed up, the holes were like eyes staring at her with glowing disapproval. All eyes seemed to look at her like that. Karra, Jess, Mark. Lillian didn't know enough to make a decision, and usually settled with what Jess was doing. Somehow Kenzi was the only person who ever looked proud of her. Kenzi seemed to be the only person who was ever proud of her when she took another step toward the life she missed. Everyone was always happy. But that would last a few seconds before the sadness and disappointment came back as they remembered there was still a long way to go. But Kenzi seemed to stay proud.

Bang.

Terri tripped in surprise as the gun shot narrowly missed her skull. The shooter had seen her. She sped up, knowing that the likeliness of getting out of here without a bullet was very unlikely. Not that that stopped her. Escaping the unlikely was one of her specialities.

She ducked behind the trusted tree just as a spray of bullets erupted from the other side. She clamped her eyes shut, knowing she couldn't check on Kenzi without giving away her position. Instinct took over then, instincts that had been drilled into her over eight years of fear. Her hands and feet moved in unison, shooting her up the bars, rings, and branches like a rocket. In a matter of seconds she was twenty feet in the air, holding blankly onto a bar like it was as normal as breathing was for her and doing homework was for Karra.

The secluded area where they lived was in total chaos. Cops and fire trucks were spilled over the front yard like a box of toys tipped over and abandoned. The smoke had formed into a crude grey haze that was slowly departing. The woods around the fence was the only place where her life hadn't changed. The serene trees, the simple animals, the trail where she had sprinted down hundreds of times was still there, leading off to nowhere. When she had first come here, she had hid there, scared of all the people who were around her, who made weird sounds and looked at her like she was a rat, and who had water dripping down their faces when it wasn't raining.

A shadow glided across the trail, with a long stick like thing in their hands. Wishing she had gun, Terri immediately pulled out a long, throwing knife from one of her hiding places. The figure was only three feet away from the fence, which was only eight feet from the tree. It was the angle she was at that was going to make things tricky. He propped the gun up between two pickets and aimed.

Terri threw the knife just as he made the kill shot.


	4. Chapter 4 I Am No Killer

AU: …. Hello? Anybody still there? Hellooo?

I know, I know. And I'm really, really, really sorry this took so long to update. Really I am. Lucky for you I have chapter 5 typed, mostly, and hopefully I will get it up this weekend! Thank you of you are out there, and please people, review! Even if you don't like this story, just say that! I joined this site because I wanted to read this and to become a better writer, and that's really hard to do with out any reviews! Thank you and sorry!

Searching

P.S. Has anybody seen my sanity? I lost it (again) and I want to see HP7 tomorrow but I can only do that if I make it through the day and I can only do that if I have my sanity back. I will give my review with the next chapter!

Chapter 4 Lost and Scared and A Knife Through His Chest

Karra watched her twin run away from her. She watched as her sister leave her behind a bullet ridden grill. Terri was a stranger to Karra half the time and the other half she was like a lost toddler. A lost little girl who needed for somebody to tell her what she's supposed to do. Terri was either flailing in the air or just standing on her feet, two seconds away from toppling over. Now, Karra was trembling and unsure and Terri was in her element. She didn't know which was worse, knowing her sister would never be the person she was supposed to be, or that she was strongest during a gun fight after her home's been destroyed than when she was at school. Karra glimpsed her sister climbing up the tree, except it wasn't like she was climbing at all. More like she was just gliding up the tree, barely brushing the bark or the bars and rings with her fingertips. To be honest it was very graceful, but it terrified Karra that her sister was that strong. She was a little… unstable. Not crazy, but she didn't understand the way the world worked, how kids hung back and let adults deal with the scary and how their worst nightmare should be homework and tests. Why Terri didn't understand that was one of those things that Karra figured she'd never know. Kenzi did, she knew she did. Kenzi got Terri, understood her. Somehow.

She sniped tiny glances at the agents, they all looked pissed, but not too frightened. The normal fear that would poke into someone's face was there, proof that they weren't insane, but mainly they just looked really, really ticked off. Karra was amazed to see Kenzi with her gun out, she had seen it before, but Kenzi always made sure to keep it holstered and secure, especially around Terri, Karra doubted Terri knew Kenzi ever had a gun.

She had barely been watching for five seconds when Kenzi noticed her and yelled, " Karra get back!" as more bullets overwhelmed the yard. How were they not dead yet? The shooters must have some seriously bad aim. Karra was about to duck back behind the grill when she spotted her sister, millions of feet up in the air focusing on something on the other side of the fence, before she could speak one of the agents, the blond one, pointed at her identical. Kenzi turned around…

G was now officially pissed. Before he was pissed and worried, now he was just plain annoyed. First off they had to deal with Kenzi's weird relatives, although dealing with any one's relative was going to end up weird. Plus, one of them was kidnapped, and he still wasn't sure how they were related to any of this, and of course somebody had to pull out a gun and start firing, because who would want to make this simple?

He spotted the girl watching them, heard Kenzi yell, and turned away. Then did a double take. Only one kid. Oh crap. If one of them had to guts to peer in on a gun fight, the other did too. He scanned the yard, no one. Something told him to look up. He did, and decided that maybe it was a good thing he had no family. There twenty feet in the air was one of the twins, hanging calmly on a bar secured into the tree.

" Kenzi, is Terri crazy?" G asked without looking at the Junior Agent, deciding that Terri was the most likely to be stupid enough to go climbing at a time like this.

" Not really, she's just-" Sam finished the sentence for her, tracking his partner's eyes.

" Nuts." Finally the brunette got the message and turned around.

" Oh." Was all she said. Oh was right. G glanced back quickly to gauge Kenzi's reaction, in all honesty she looked mildly surprised. He needed to figure this family out and fast if they had any chance of saving Lillian.

" She do that often?" Sam asked.

" Yeah. That's what she does." Kenzi nodded.

" Why?" demanded G, dumb founded.

" Beats me." She replied, then gasped as the girl drew a knife from her lower leg. " I'm gonna kill her." She muttered, G thought she might not have the chance as he spotted the long, black barrel of a gun prop against the fence,

" Get down!" he ordered, grabbing Kenzi as the gun went off. The last thing he saw was Terri pulling back her arm, a gun, and grass before his eyes closed.

Terri had closed her eyes as she released the handle. For as long as she had been throwing knives she had never actually tried to kill someone with them. Maybe attack to injure but not kill. She didn't like the idea of killing someone, it was what she was most afraid of, which is why she flicked her wrist just a tiny bit right before releasing, to change the direction of the blade.

When she opened her eyes, she saw all the agents lying in the grass, gun man flopped against the fence and the worst thought came to mind.

" Kenzi!" Panic terrorizing her, Terri dropped from the tree, five feet, ten feet. She let her hand close around a stray branch, and felt herself jerk up as she stopped abruptly. The blond guy, Callen, was watching her from the dirt. He nodded once his and her eyes met. Terri's hearts slowed down to its normal pace as she saw the calm, if a little frazzled look there. She climbed down slower now, letting her self plummet down a few feet at a time. Finally she jumped the last six feet and landed easily on her feet.

" Think its over?" Karra asked nobody in particular as she crawled out from behind the grill. Terri felt like smacking her twin and wondered if this was how Karra felt every day with her. Thank God guns didn't come into their lives everyday or else Terri might just go crazy, if she wasn't already.

" You want to explain why you thought climbing a tree during a gun fight was a good idea?" Callen growled, glaring at her. Terri shrugged in reply, she had discovered long ago that shrugging wasn't really an answer so she used it often.

" You okay?" Kenzi intervened before her buddy could bite the girl's head off, Terri nodded.

" What was that?" Karra demanded, walking over unharmed.

" A very ticked off kidnapper." Terri suggested. A local cop came over, checking cautiously for more shooters.

" Everybody okay?" he called.

" Yeah, we're good." Sam yelled back, " I think." He added under his breath.

" Anybody feel like explaining why we're here?" G growled.

" That my not friend is something you may want to discuss with a psychiatrist, or a scientist since-" Terri's remark was cut off by Kenzi's glare.

" Terri," she warned.

" Yeah?"

" Shut it."

" It's shut."

G smiled to himself as he watched his friend and her whatever Terri was interact. Kenzi seemed to be the only person Terri was actually willing to listen to, and Kenzi obviously cared about the weird kid. Next question was how were they related?

" Again, why are we here at this house?" Callen repeated, shooting a pointed look at Terri. Karra shrugged and looked at her twin, who looked at Kenzi who glared in response to some unsaid comment she knew was about to come out of the younger girl's mouth.

" Well I'm not sure why you all showed up, but we called Kenzi's cell, which turned out not be her cell, after Lillian, Mark, and Jess were snatched." Terri replied super fast, her eyes flashing at the names of her family.

" Where?" Kenzi demanded.

" Balk's Park. I was meeting up with some friends, Karra wanted to stare at trees-"

" I did not!"

" Lillian didn't want to get left behind, Jess didn't feel like arguing, and Mark had nothing else to do. When I met up with them, Jess and Mark were chasing somebody, I thought it was Lillian and figured she was just being her annoying ol' self and went to go ask Karra what happened." Terri responded easily.

" And you figured out they were gone when?" G asked,

" When they didn't come back after twenty minutes. Lillian can be evil but even she couldn't stand a marine threatening at her loudly for twenty minutes without coming back." Kara nodded in agreement with her sister's story. So, they had two missing people a dead marine and two girls who had no idea what was going on, thought G. He gestured for Kenzi and Sam to follow him, Kenzi muttered something to the two girls who nodded, Terri opened her mouth to comment but Karra elbowed her.

" Who are they?" Callen demanded figuring bluntness was the best possible way to go.

" My cousin's kids." Kenzi replied simply, " Jess and I didn't meet until after we were out of college, at her wedding. Her husband died about nine years ago. I was about to tell you about my connection to Mark when Terri called." She explained quickly.

" And Lillian?" Sam intervened.

" She's eight and about the closest thing to perfect as you can get." G felt a sudden pang of sorrow for his friend, she must really love these girls, getting Kenzi to say someone's perfect is about as difficult as getting him to talk about his sister. It just doesn't happen. " Anything else?" Kenzi demanded, obviously impatient to get back her family.

" Yeah. What's Terri deal?" Callen asked, hating himself but knowing he needed to know the truth. Kenzi gave him a confused look but he could see the flash of pain and sadness that confirmed what he thought. Terri wasn't your average sarcastic annoying kid. There was something else besides the irritating manor and lack of common sense.

" Kenzi, some thing isn't right about her." Sam added, seeing her denial, she sighed.

" Terri is an… interesting to say the least kid." Kenzi began slowly, before she could continue there was a shout from behind the fence and a local cop sprinted into the yard.

" Hey! You might want to see this!" they shouted, Kenzi didn't wait for her friends she immediately began heading for a gate that led to the woods behind the huge wooden fence. Terri and Karra heard the shouts and looked in surprise at Kenzi, waiting for directions.

" Stay." She ordered and took off, with Callen and Sam following closely.

They dug through the crowd of onlookers who had crowded around something, flashed their badges and ducked under the tape.

Sam swore, Callen's mouth dropped, and Kenzi didn't make a sound. He had seen her draw the knife but hadn't imagined she would be any good with it, he thought the knife had scared the shooter off, not actually hit him.

Lying in the dirt was a body. Dressed completely in black, an automatic lying forgotten next to him. Just the handle of a knife was sticking out of his chest, most likely piercing his heart.

" That's our shooter." Sam remarked, wondering how stable Terri was, mentally.

" Oh God." Kenzi muttered, just as there was loud banging on the other side of the fence about five feet behind them, Kenzi spun around to see Terri dropping down from the fence, completely ignoring her orders.

" Terri, don't!" she rushed forward, trying to stop the girl from seeing the body. Too late. Karra who had just walked through the gate let out a small scream at the ghastly sight, and went pale.

Terri just looked at the body blankly. Callen could feel her stunned disbelief. How did a twelve year old kill someone? Yes, this kid was a little weird, but not homicidal. Then again, she had thrown the knife, she should've known what would happen. Terri's face had turned the color of clouds, her green eyes were burning with fear and denial. She looked from the body to Kenzi to the knife handle.

" That's impossible." She murmured, shaking her head, trying to avoid the sight.

" Terri, we were under fire you might've saved our lives." Sam pointed out kindly.

" No one's going to charge you for anything." Callen added, knowing Hetty could make that happen easily. Even if somebody did try, they had nothing to use against the girl, self defense was legal, or else he had a lot of time in jail ahead of him.

" But I didn't kill him." She protested. Karra was looking scared right up until now, and let loose a sudden torrent of angry words.

" Yeah you did you idiot! You had the knife! You were there! You killed him! You should have known what would happen! I guess they just didn't teach you that at 'The Mentally Insane School for Ninjas!' did they?" She exploded, Callen's blue eyes automatically narrowed. What? School for ninjas? Unlike him, Terri didn't seem to notice her sister's venom.

" No I didn't. I wasn't aiming at his chest. I was aiming at his arm. I'm no killer." She argued.

" You could've missed, it's a miracle you made the shot anyways from that angle." Sam suggested. Terri shook her head, still staring at the body. G could see the cracks that were appearing in her body, the ones that always came with killing, even in defense.

" I don't miss." G thought this was rather conceited, people weren't perfect. He opened his mouth to tell her she was wrong when Kenzi interrupted.

" Look, it doesn't matter. He's dead, we're safe." She placed a firm hand on Terri's shoulder, guiding her away from the scene, but she didn't budge. Her green eyes still flicking back and forth from the knife handle to the face and back again.

" No, I didn't-" she tried to move away from Kenzi, who had kept her cool for a miraculous amount of time but now she had had enough.

" Terri, it doesn't matter. Just stop. Nobody is complaining, why do you even care?" she snapped. Terri jumped away at the harsh words, like she was expecting to be slapped. Her eyes whimpered with fear. G had seen it before, in domestic violence victims. He raised an eyebrow at Sam who raised one back at him. Something with this family was off. And it was centered around that girl.

" Kenzi, I can-" she began to protest, but Kenzi shook her head.

" Not today Terri. Not today." Was all she seemed able to sigh before walking away. . The air seemed to weigh with bitter disappointment as Kenzi walked away for the first time from Terri.

Terri doubted she had ever felt so lost or scared than now. She had always thought that when she first woke up, that was the moment she would feel the most lost and the most scared. Had someone told her she would live, she would've laughed, and laughed until she died. And yet here she was in her own backyard, blinking rapidly to make sure this wasn't a dream, her heart speeding up with each second like it did before when she didn't see her mother or father, or Karra. Her head was thudding with something, like it did before when she first saw him. Then her hands had shook like living earthquakes, Here her hands were screaming to tremble but she controlled him. There was the difference. She was still scared and felt like a speck on the window of a ghost building, but here, she was in her backyard, she was home, the place she had grown up in, the place where she learned how to walk and talk, and eat, it was the basis of what she was now. She was at the basis of the pyramaid, the stronghold of her life. From here she had built up to now. And she was rebuilding here, but only because she thought there was a point. She never did anything without a point. And here, the point was proving to Kenzi that all the times she had dug her out of something or gotten the charges dropped on something, hadn't been a waste. That eventually she would stop needing someone else to pick her up, that she would be able to fall and get up by herself. Karra and Jess and Mark would always see her as the bumbling girl who was brought to them by nameless, long forgotten cops one dark night. Kenzi was the only one who saw how she had improved since then, she never saw that girl when Terri didn't understand something, she saw her. Terri. Not that nameless skeleton of two years ago.

In the trees a man stood there. He was smiling. Smiling like a sick puppy. He had watched the agent snap at the girl. He had seen her scrabble over the fence. He had watched the agents see what he had created. Seen their disbelief that a creature of innocence could kill. While they were better educated than most, they still lacked the genius of himself, or the girl. But soon they would. They would see what he saw. If they lived to lift the blinds off their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I am really sorry. Life is hectic, as usual, and that's not a great excuse for not updating for two months! But it's all I got. Anyways better be late than never.

So… this chapter is really, really , really, really, really, really, really, horribly written and I'm even sorrier for that, and I'm only publishing this so you don't think I'm on hiatus.

Anyways, presenting Chapter Five!

Chapter 5 Another Cliffy…

Kenzi strode across the lawn, battling the constant battle with her emotions that came with her job, and her life.

Ignoring other officers, she slammed the car door as she sat down, breathing deeply to keep in control. But having your second niece kill someone isn't exactly in control either…

She had feared today for two years. Right after Callen's shooting, she had gotten a call. Terri was back. Except she wasn't the little girl she had been when she left…

Terri scared people. She didn't mean to, and was confused by the strange looks she got in response. It was just the way she talked and walked, like she knew how to do a guy in. And she did. She processed and attacked without hesitation. And deep down, Kensi knew she hadn't aimed wrong. She knew Terri knew the consequences of knives and weapons for a long time. Like Kensi. Maybe that was why they got along so well. They all knew the truth but only Terri seemed to know what it meant. Except the part where you killed someone. But now, Terri understood even that.

And Kensi had thrown it back at her. She felt horrible for that, but has always hoped that Terri would be able to control herself, to never let those instincts take over.

Kensi had been wrong.

Terri was different, and her friend shad picked up on it slower than normal, maybe because they were so used to people like them that they had just tossed it aside as normal at first thought. Now though they knew.

Tears had just begun to creep over her eyes when her cell rang. She picked it up while simultaneously wiping her eyes, like the caller might be able to see through the phone.

" Kensi."

" Ms. Blye, is everyone okay?" Hetty growled in her no nonsense voice. Kensi sighed, they had forgotten to keep her updated. Crap.

" Yeah everyone's okay."

" Terri and Karra?"

" Scared but safe." She replied, unsurprised at Hetty's knowledge. She had expected it. She just hoped she wouldn't share. Kensi had had enough of the pitying looks in her life every time someone found out about her family. She didn't need that at work, it was one of the few places where she was Kensi Blye and didn't get the looks.

" Good. Are you with them currently?" Kensi's eyes narrowed. Why would that matter?

" No. Callen and Sam are." She answered, cautiously. She heard Hetty's small, near undetectable gasp.

" Go, now. Get them here immediately. Protocol can screw itself, we need them here not at the boathouse." Hetty growled, not angry at her agents but worried for them. Kensi's heart sped up, her fed instincts kicking in.

" Hetty what's going on?" she demanded, knowing full well Hetty could deny her the information but also that her boss wouldn't do that.

" A video was posted less than two minutes ago. The title 'We want her back'. It was the kidnapping video of eight years ago. Terri Blye's kidnapping." Kensi's gasp was audible over the phone. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed, her brain barring itself against any coherent thought other than 'Not again. Not now. Please, no.' " Ms. Blye? Are you there? Kensi!" Hetty's voice shook her from her thoughts.

" Thanks Hetty." She muttered, hanging up quickly, she ran for the backyard.

Callen was talking to some locals, Sam seemed to be watching the scene play out but Kensi knew he was thinking. Karra was seating up against the fence, fingering the hole beside her, looking lost and scared. Terri wasn't in her line of vision.

" Karrra, over here. Now!" Kensi barked. The tech looked up, startled and ran over.

" Kens, you okay?" Callen demanded, abandoning the leo for his team.

" What's going on?" Sam added.

" A threat has been put out on Terri. Hetty says to screw protocol and take them back to HQ." Callen grinned slightly at his boss' vocab and nodded. Karra appeared at Kensi's side, looking scared.

" What's up?" she asked cautiously.

" Someone's after Terri." Kensi replied quickly. " Where is she by the way?" Sam and Kira pointed at the same time. Kensi spun around, Terri was standing on a branch, fifteen feet in the air, glaring at the sky, her back to the smoking house. (Fire fighters had put it out after the gun fight).

" I tried getting her down, but she can't hear us." Sam explained. Kensi rolled her eyes.

" She can, she's just being stubborn." Reaching down, her fingers closed around a rock. Standing up straight, Kensi took aim and fired.

" Woah! Kensi!" Callen cried as the stone sailed toward the tree. It missed Terri by several feet, but the sudden leaves rustling caught her attention. She looked down.

Using the language they had made up years ago to talk before she understood English, Kensi signed a quick message. 'Sorry, wish I hadn't say it. You were being annoying though'. Terri smiled and signed something back.

" Feel like coming down?" Kensi yelled, knowing the girl would understand it as an order and not a question. Before the younger Blye could answer, there was a gun crack from the woods. Two NCIS agents pulled out guns, while the third grabbed Karra and ran for cover.

" Kensi?" Callen demanded from behind her.

" I'm good. I thought we had that place secured!" She replied angrily, sick of her family being in danger. She switched her attention to the girl in the tree. She was clinging hopelessly to the thick truck with one hand. Even from a great distance, Kensi could see the blood dripping down her shirt from her other arm.

Kensi knew there wasn't anything she could do to help her second niece while she was in the air, but she didn't become a cop to stand on the sidelines and watch the people she loved die. .

" Watch her. And call an ambulance." She ordered, holstering her gun she sprinted for the fence. Terri could climb, Kensi had no doubt, But with two bullets, even she wasn't that talented.

Kensi paused outside the gate, her head told her this was the quickest way to the shooter, but her gut told her that the gate wasn't the best way. She turned, and vaulted over the right wall.

Leaves crunched under her shoes as she landed, her brown hair spun in the soft breeze. The forest critters were oddly silent, her breathing had slowed down to a near stop. Creeping towards the other side, she removed her gun, flicked the safety, and placed her back against the fence. Taking a deep breath, she waited for her focus to come back before peering over the splintered corner.

The woods would have looked abandoned if not for the ME, his assistant, crime scene workers, and the body. All of who (except the corpse) were cowering against the fence with a man dressed entirely in black towering over them. His gun aimed at an angle. Towards where Kensi imagined Terri was.

Crap.

The Junior Agent didn't have time to lean back, to debate her options. She had to act without thinking. People can train all they want, but it takes a true investigator to win at a moment like this. She stepped out smoothly, her gun aiming at his hand.

" NCIS! Put the weapon down!" she ordered at the same moment he fired.

Bam!

Bam!

Crack!

Callen was beginning to be glad he had no family, they were way to complicated. Then again what was NCIS to him? Complicated, annoying at times, a home, and his family.

The youngest agent's behavior today had been surprising. Yes she was headstrong and very capable of taking care of herself, but on cases she did as he ordered. There was nothing wrong with that, but here, she was Lead Agent and made the shots. He didn't mind at all, it was nice to not have all that pressure. He did wonder though if his actions came off as erratic as Kensi's did to him to Sam. Jumping over the fence, running into burning buildings, disappearing and coming back with death threats. No wonder Sam called him crazy.

He watched the younger Blye climb down. She moved fast, more like she running than climbing. Her hands seemed to barely grab hold of the branch before they let go and she dropped another couple of feet. Sam was watching Kira, while Callen was scanned the yard for the shooter (after calling for an ambulance), but had had no luck. He was about to call Eric for a thermal scan when the latest shots split the sky.

He instinctively ducked since snipers rarely accounted for their target moving. After realizing he didn't have six holes in his chest instead of five, he looked up for Terri. His mind went blank.

The shots hadn't been for him.

They hadn't been for Sam.

Or any of the Blyes.

These guys weren't very eco friendly.

The branch Terri had been standing on was halfway to the grass, it's user quickly following.

He ran forward, not having a plan, except hopefully stop the kid from breaking her neck.

Terri had dreamed flying once. She had been nine. The feeling of being free, weightless, and in power had appealed to her subconscious. In the dream though, she had wings. Here she didn't and had no control over when she hit the ground again

Stupid branch not holding her weight. It had been splitting before the shot was taken; she just hadn't bothered to move, planning to jump at the last second when it snapped.

Now she was flying, her back about to be snapped in two, along with her neck, skull and other vital organs.

Impact was going to hurt was all she managed the think before stopping with a heart splitting smack.

AU: Horrible right? Maybe not?

Either way, TELL ME! I don't care if you hate it, love it, or have a suggestion! Just please leave me a review! It makes me type faster, I promise.

So I have an idea of how this all will play out, especially the last bit but if anyone has any ideas I'd love t hear them.

Oh and just so you know, part of the secret shall be revealed in the next chapter! If you want to take a guess, let me know!

Bye1 Thanks for you who have stuck with this and special thanks to Cripple X for getting me back on this with their review! *hint hint: you want to read more, review more!*


End file.
